Play for the Play
by Yoru NightWitch14
Summary: Will you keep on running away? You can't always hide forever... To know what's going with you, then I have to change. Maybe one play can change everything. To become a different person, I will get my answers... Another Kaisaki Fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Love Problems

**Play for the Play:  
こんいちは、****It's Yoru です****~!  
There are many things in my mind for my favorite Couple~ Kaisaki~!  
I think you all know my very first Fanfic called "Eternally Mine"~  
So you know my OCs~(Hopefully)  
But if you don't, Go to my Deviantart Account and clicked on the link.  
P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

_**Play for the Play:**__  
Love Problems._

- Card Capital -

Kai is extremely annoyed for the past few week because a certain lavender-haired woman, who works in the shop. He keeps on battle every different Cardfighter he knows and don't know, just because he wanted to put his anger by battling.

_'Why the heck is she ignoring me...? And why should I care? I need to battle more people... But first...' _Kai thought as he turned to Misaki and walked up to her at the counter. Misaki noticed that Kai is coming and buried her face on the book she's reading. Kai stand right in front of her as everyone stared at them. Kai took her book.

"What's going on, Misaki...? Why did you igno-" Before he could finished his sentence, Misaki already went to the staff-only room and Kai was about to snapped. Then turned to Miwa, who looks a bit scared. "Fight me." Kai command as Miwa sighed and went on the Vanguard table and played.

Celino came into the shop.

"Hey, Everybody." Celino smiled as Kai turned to him. "I'll fight you later." Kai demanded as he goes back to the game as Celino stared at him completely confused. "Ha?" Celino said as he went beside Miwa and whispered to him.

"What's going on?" Celino asked as Miwa whispered back. "Misaki was ignoring Kai for the past few weeks and Kai was itching for a battle with Misaki." Kai snapped at them whispering to each other.

"HEY! No battle tactic from others!" Kai shouted at them ad they jumped. Aichi walked up to Celino. "Come to think of it, Don't you suppose to be gone for 5 whole years?" Aichi questioned as Celino sighed.

"Unfortunately, Our Darkness here was used a lot from some kind of negative activity. Like the 'Void' or the 'Reverse'. So, Me and my family stay here for a while till everything were normal again for you guys." Celino explained as Miwa face lit up. "That means I get to spent time with Cena-chan a little longer." Miwa fist pimped as Kai almost cut Miwa's cheek by throwing one of his cards.

"Keep wasting Time and I won't miss again..." Kai threatened him as Miwa continued the battle. "Thank you for almost cut him, Kai~" Celino smiled in a evil way as Kai nodded. Aichi remembered something.

"Oh yah! Our school festival coming up again, so the Student council President wanted us to do another Play. But this time, a longer and to get more people to play some parts. Would you guys like to be in a play?" Aichi asked as Kai stared at Aichi. "Misaki involve with it...?" Kai asked as he nodded.

"Then I'll join... She got some explaining to do." Kai laughed, like he's 'Reversed' again. That scared everyone in the shop. "I'll join too." Celino said. "Me, too~!" Miwa grinned as Aichi nodded. "Okay~!"

"Oooh~! A Play~? I wanna Join, I wanna Join~!" Ren just came in the shop with Asaka. He heard about the play so he was eager to join. "If Ren-sama joins, then I will, too!" Asaka said as she as she stand by Ren's side, admiring him.  
"Great! Everyone be in the Cardfighter here tomorrow to get your role. Shingo have to tell us our role." Aichi smiled as Celino thought of something. 'Come to think of it...Mother said that she going to help someone for their play... So it could 't have been...' Celino then smirked as he stared at the groups.

**At Night~( Hell Yah~! I used my Name~! D)**

Misaki buried her face on her pillow as she sighed. "I can't able to tell him... I don't think he'll..." She sighed again and then falls into a deep sleep.

- Next Day~! In Card Capital -

"Where is Shingo?" Miwa asked as Aichi shook his head. Everyone were here except Shingo. "Don't know, I think he got caught up with something." Aichi said as Kai is still extremely annoyed and Misaki stayed at the counter. Then Shingo and Lunetta bursted in.  
"Hi, Everybody~! And Ceno-kun~!" Lunetta waved as everyone stared at her. "Explain." Celino said as he turned to Shingo.

"Well, I met her on my way here yesterday while I was writing a new script for our Play. Lunetta read my script as got excited and wanted to change a thing or two. So, we're working the script together." Shingo explained and took out the script out of his bag and held it up high like it's a treasure. "And we made an Ultimate Script! It's an honor that I'm writibg a script together with a world-known idol~!" Shingo said proudly as Lunetta cheered.

"Mother, Did you tell Father what you've been up to...?" Celino questioned as Lunetta twitched. "Hang on a sec" Lunetta dashed outside and took out her phone as Shingo looked at Celino, shocked. "Yes, Yes, She's my mother and she still young. I have two younger sisters as well." Celino said as Shingo remained shocked. Lunetta went back in.

"Now he knows~! 8D" Lunetta smiled happily as Kairuno came into the shop. "I heard about the play from Lady Lunet. I wanna join in too~!" Kairuno smiled happily as he walked up to the others.

"Okay I'll explain what the story about in a very short way. Let's see, It's a mixture of Love and Tragedy... Let say it's similar to 'Romeo and Juilet', but with Vanguard Avatars~!" Shingo excitedly explained as everyone stared at him.

"Okay~ The roles~ I already picked the person's roles while, Shingo-kun explained the play." Lunetta smiled as Shingo squealed._ 'She called me 'Shingo-kun'~! Best day of my life!' _Shingo thought.

"Okay.  
Kai will be the Main Male character, Celino's Avatar._ 'Shadow Knight, Roukinel.' _Of the Darkness Kingdom." Lunetta glanced at Kai who just remain his usual indifferent expression.

"Misaki will be the Main Female character, Misaki's Avatar. _'Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna' _of the Oracle Kingdom." Lunetta glanced at Misaki who looks pretty shocked and paled at the same time. Kai noticed the reaction and looked annoyed.

"Next Ren will be the Villain, From Ren's Deck. _'Origin Mage, Ildona' _of the Dark Paladin Kingdom. Also Asaka will be his Servant, _'Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian' _from Pale Moon Family Circus." Lunetta explained as Ren cheered.

"Yay~! Dark Paladin~! A-chan~! Let's do our best!" Ren turned to Asaka who is also excited. "Yes, Ren-sama~!" Asaka smiled so happily as Lunetta continued.

"Miwa will be Kai's best friend,_ 'Guardian of The Abyss Gates, Flunoter' _of Darkness Kingdom." Miwa smirked as he headlocked Kai. "We're even best friends in the play~ How sweet is that?" Miwa grinned as Kai got extremely annoyed "Miwa, If you want to live, I suggested that you should let go of Kai..." Celino sweats as Miwa let go.

"Next is Celino will be the Father of Kai's character, My Husband's Avatar~ _'Lord of Darkness, Darius' _of the Darkness Kingdom. Ahhhh~ My baby boy will become like his Big, Strong father~!" Lunetta squealed.

'More like Big, scary villain..." Miwa and Misaki thought as Celino sighed.

"Kairuno will be the Kidnapper, _'Captain Nightmist' _from the Granblue Island." Lunetta said as Kairuno cheered."Yay~! I'm still a Captain~!" Kairuno smiled so happily.

"Lastly, Naoki will be Misaki's Brother. _'Meteor Break Wizard'_ of the Oracle Kingdom." Lunetta turned to Naoki. "Great~! Let's make this play the greatest play of all plays!" Naoki, as always, shouted in passioned. Then he remembered something.

"What about Kourin?" Naoki asked as Aichi stared at Lunetta. "Kourin is super busy with her sister. They'll be doing photo-shoot, interview and they'll be making a movie. So they have no time for school for a while." Lunetta explained as Aichi looks pretty upset that Kourin isn't coming.

"Well~! Let's do our best tomorrow~! It's gonna be tough because it's a long play. Like 2 hours or so, but if we worked together, I think that we'll make it~!" Lunetta said happily. As Celino thought for a moment. "What about Celina, Celi and Father?" Celino questioned.

"Oh, They'll be watching the play~! I gonna have camera's everywhere to make play like a movie~!" Lubetta said excitedly as Miwa's face lit up when Lunetta mention that Celina's coming. "Anyway, Meeting's over~! Let's play Vanguard~!" Lunetta said as she grabbed Celino and went to the Vanguard tables.

Kai saw Misaki walked out the shop, he followed her and found her sitting on the bench beside the shop. She sighed deeply and it seems she's in a deep thought. Kai just sit beside her as he crossed his arms, staring at her till she realized that he's beside her. She was too spaced out that she accidentally lean on him, that surprised the brunette, but he'll shook it off for now.

"So, How long are you going to lean on me...?" Kai questioned as Misaki looked up and stared at him. A few minutes later, she screamed. "Kyaah!" Misaki immediately get up and walked back till her back hits the wall with her face flushed pure red. He stared at her.

"Hnn... I here for some answers, Misaki..." Kai said as he get up and walked up to Misaki. Misaki kept his calm expression as he walked up to her. "What kind of answers?" Misaki asked as he stared at her.

"Why did you ignore me for the past week days? Or even a Month?" Kai questioned as Misaki stared at him for a while then turned away. "I've just been busy lately..."

"Are you trying to find excuses? Misaki, I want to know the truth..." Kai said with his serious tone of his voice. Misaki was trembling nervously, she have no idea what to do, but she can't say it. Not to him. She's about to say something, but Kairuno interrupted.

"Kaaaai~! Lady Lunet wanna battle you~! ... Eh...?" Kairuno realized that he came in a very bad timing by the way Kai glares at Kairuno. "U-Umm... Don't kill me!" Kairuno shouted as he dashed into the shop as Kai sighed.

"You're lucky that someone was in my way..." Kai went into the shop as Misaki falls down in her knees, her heart beats took fast for her to breathe. "I have to run..."

- Festival -

Everyone dressed up as their role of the play. Their costumes were Lunetta's and Emi's, so the costumes are realistic.

"Okay, everyone~ Get ready, the show is about to start~!" Shingo said excitedly as the gang nodded. "By the way, Lunetta-san said You guys can used the Improvisation, you can make half of the lines by yourself if there's any difficulties to remember your lines." Shingo explained as the gang stared one another.

_"Okay~ Let the Play Begin~"_

* * *

**I suppose to write a chapter for this, but the play part was longer then expected. So, I decided that I should do 3 chapters for this story, hopefully. I already almost finished with the next chapter, but I need to go to school. So, Wait for a while.**

**_Why is Misaki running away for? Will the play go as well as plan? What will Kai do if he reach his limit? Find out the next episode of 'Play for the Play._**


	2. Chapter 2: Our Story Begins

**Hey, It's Yoru.**

**The last chapter isn't interesting, is it?**

**but I'm still continuing the story.**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

**_Play for the Play:_**

_Our story begins_

The Goldenhearts family were seated in the crowds with Suiko and her sisters. Dharc is excited to see the play. "This is going to be interesting~ It's have my avatar in it~~~" Dharc said as he lead back. Lunetta leaned on his arm as she giggled. "Yappy~yap~yap~! I did wrote this story with Shingo-kun for this play~!"

"He better not be one of your fans. I'll get irritated if they get too close to you..." Dharc said in an annoyed voice as Lunetta laughed. "Aren't you an easily jealous person~ Don't worry, I'm only your~" Lunetta said as she kissed him, Dharc smiled. "Alright..."

Celina looked at the play booklet and immediately found Miwa's name. She very excited to see him in the play. Then she noticed something. "Taishi...?" Celina stared at Miwa's name and thought for a moment. They play was about to started. Suiko lean over to Celina and looked at the play booklet. "It seems your brother is the role of a king." Suiko smiled as Celina nodded. "Nii-chan doesn't have a queen in this play as well. So, he's alone." Celina tilted her head as she looked at the booklet. Suiko sighed and sit back to her seat._ 'If only I became his Queen...'_ Suiko thought as she sighed. Her sisters noticed her expression.

"Oh, here it comes~! Now, shush~!" Lunetta said as she turned to the play. Shingo walked behind the lectern.

**xxx**

Shingo: **_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who brings good luck named 'Fortuna'. Many men fallen in love from her beauty, but Fortuna wanted to fall in love with a man who love her for herself, not her beauty._**

Misaki: *sighed*_ "Many men always fond of how I look... Why they do not see who I am inside...?"_

Shingo: **"**_**The princess sneaked out of the castle and went to her favorite place, a beautiful lake surrounded with flowers."**_

"Oh mi gosh~! Me and Emi-chan made the best costume in the whoole world~!" Lunetta quietly squealed as Dharc chuckled. "Misa-chan looks so beautiful~!" Celina eyes sparkles as she stared at Misaki.

- Quickly change the stage, Forest with Lake-

Shingo:_** "One day, a Dark Prince who is a Shadow Knight of his Kingdom named Roukinel, was wandering around within the dark forest. He seems that he is troubled by something."**_

Kai: **"My beloved nation, my people were in danger from the other Kingdoms. What shall I do to stop this madness...? Hm?"***noticed Misaki, some of the hopelessly romantic people squealed when Kai and Misaki met*

"HELL YES~! KAISAKI ROCKS~!" Lunetta shouted as she stepped the seat in front of her. Everyone staring at her and stared laughed, Dharc laughed as well. Kai and Misaki just stared at her and sweats. "We know, we know, They are meant to be together" Dharc said as he gently pull Lunetta down.

Shingo:O-Okay..._**"He noticed a beautiful princess playfully played with the waters as she smiled. The Dark have fallen in love with the beautiful woman. A woman he do not know"**_

Kai:** "Who is this woman...? Why my heart beats fast then ever before...? I should not have such a feeling towards a woman such as her...***Kai lean on the fake wooden tree and clenched his fist, making a hurt expression. Half of the crowds screamed in excitement***For I am a broken Prince..."**  
And Why do I have to say such a cheesy lines...? *Kai glared at Shingo as Misaki and the audience sweats. Dharc is the only one who's laughing as Lunetta facepalmed*

Shingo: *Sweats* U-Umm... This is for the play! *whispered to Kai*  
**_"The prince immediately falls in love of her smile, he wanted to get to know her, but he is a Dark Prince. He is an enemy of many kingdoms for his appearance, only his people knew and understand the prince. He can't escape his fate. So he was about to walk away, but the princess noticed him in the woods and smiled at him."_**

Misaki:_ "Good afternoon, Stranger."_

Shingo**: ****_"The princess walked up to him as the prince backs away, shocked that the woman isn't afraid of him."_**

Misaki:_ "I am Fortuna. What is your name, Stranger?"_ *gently smiled at Kai*

Kai:** "You should not speak to me... For your sake..."** *Turned away*

Misaki: _"Why? Is there any reason for that?"_*she walked up to him*

Kai: **"Can't you tell by looking at me...? I'm evil. A dark prince that many humans have feared."** *clenched as he gave the same hurt expression*

Misaki:** "Really? I don't think so. You look evil, but I don't think you are. I can see it in your eyes... You must suffered from this thought for a long tine..."** *smiled gently at him as he was shocked of what she said. Kai also noticed how nervous she was when she was close to Kai*

Shingo: _**"The princess walked up to him as she place her hand on the prince's cheek. He gently smiled at him and place his hand on hers."**_

Misaki gulped as she slowly placed her cold hands on Kai's cheek. Kai smirked and he took his hand and kissed her palm. Misaki blushed as the auidance and Lunetta squealed. Shingo didn't expect that.

Shingo:_**"...And kissed her hand~"**_

- Change Scene, Dark Paladin Palace -

Asaka: _"Sir Ildona! It seems the Prince of the Darkness Kingdom have met the Princess of the Oracle Kingdom. What shall we do, Sir Ildona?"_

Shingo: **_"A servant is 'Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian' from Pale Moon Family Circus. She ran up to a man named 'Origin Mage, Ildona' of the Dark Paladin Kingdom. Ildona is the right-hand man of the King of the Shadow Paladin Kingdom, but he have desires to take over a kingdom."_**

Ren:**"This is fantastic. Once the Prince falls deeply in love with the Princess, we kidnapped the princess and put the blame on the prince and imprison him. His over-protective father refused to believe that the prince took such action and go out to find out were the real culprit, but in the end, he died from a certain 'Accident'. The prince is imprison and I will rule the land of Darkness! Hahahahaha~!" **

Shingo:**_ "The Ildona laughed as the servants back away in fear. After he laughed, he took out a...large swirly pop and..."_** Umm... What are you doing?

Ren: **"Eating, Can't be evil with an empty stomach~!" ***laughed like a child as he's licking the swirly pop*

Asaka: _"Yes~! Re-I mean, Sir Ildona is always right~!" _*she support him*

Shingo: Anyway...

**_"Then, Duke send an Assassin to capture the princess"_**

"I definitely like that guy. He reminds me of me~" Dharc smiled happily as Lunetta smiled back. "But you're short-tempered and much more handsome, Hon~" Lunetta cuddled onto his arm as Dharc kissed her head. "Again~ I really love ya~"

"Ren became Daddy? That means the world will definitely end soon~!" Celina smiled so happily as Kourin stared at her. "What kind of family are do you have...?" Kourin asked as Celina smiled sweetly. "Bloodlusting Gods~! That what Daddy said... What is bloodlust?" Celina tilted her head a Kourin went pale.

- Change Scenes, Princess's Royal Bedroom -

Misaki:_ "I wonder how is that Stranger...? I felt...that man's presences... A warm, kind presences from that man... Have I...fallen for him?" _*Misaki blushed as she gave a look of falling in love, that the audience got excited once again. Lunetta is overly-excited*

Shingo:_** "The princess wonders about the stranger in the forest, but while she's thinking about him, someone climbed into her window and sit at the edge of it. The princess noticed the intruder and was scared."**_

Kairuno: **"Ahahahahaha~! Captain Handsome Nightmist from the Granblue Island has arrive~! And I can to steal you awa-!?"** *he tripped on the stage when he got off the edge of the window*  
Gah! I'm more Balanced on my ship them the freakin' land! I can't get used to this! *complained as Shingo facedpalmed and Misaki sweatdropped. The crowd was laughing*

Shingo: Umm... You're lines...?

Kairuno: Oh yah. *He stand* Ahem.  
**"Hey there, Beautiful~ How about you and me escape from here together~ And Create our own happy ever after~ Sounds good?" **

Shingo: *Banged his head on the lectern from Kairuno's action. Then a sword flies across the stage, very very close to Kairuno's head and that sword belongs to Kai. Kai pushed Naoki to the stage.*

The crowds laughed, Dharc was laughed at Kairuno and Kai's 'Target the Flirt' as Lunetta and Celina was giggling. Celi waved at Kairuno. "Hiiiii~! 8D"

Kairuno: *Almost got a heartattack* What? We're not allowed to used pickup-lines? Oh, Hey, Ceni-chaaaaan~! *waved at Celi as the aduiance looked at him confused and glanced back to see who's he waving at.*

Shingo: U-Umm...**_ "After Captain Nightmist tries to talk her to escape the palace with him, but the Princess's Brother, Meteor Break Wizard, attacked him by throwing a sword across the room."_**

Naoki: **"Are you okay, My Sister! I heard some noises from the hall." **

Misaki:_ "Brother! There's an intruder in my room!" _*about to ran up to Naoki*

Shingo: **_"The Princess ran over to her Brother's arms, but Nightmist grabbed Fortuna and went to the window"_**

Kairuno: *Evil laughed*** "Remember this, Prince of the Oracle Kingdom! We will take down the Darkness King-** *Slipped out the window backwards* **Oh Crap!** *banged on the other side of the staged where the audience can't see them, with Misaki safely sitting on top of him. Shingo and Naoki sweat dropped as the Audience laughed again*

"Gahahahahah!" Dharc laughed so hard that he have to hold his stomach as Lunetta, Celina and the others do the same thing.

Shingo: Umm...Okay.  
**_"Nightmist successfully escaped as Meteor was furious that his only sister was kidnapped. He's only solution is to go meet the Prince of the Darkness."_**

Naoki: *looks like he's in rage* **"How dare you took my sister away...I will find you..."***walked off the stage*

- Change stage, King's Throne -

Shingo:_** "Roukinel came back to the palace and went to the Throne room where his Father, Lord of the Darkness Kingdom, Darius. The prince gave news about his adventure and the Prince's best friend, Guardian of The Abyss Gates, Flunoter, is there to see the prince's return. On his way to his father's throne, he meet up with Flunoter on his way"**_

"Oh, It's Miwa-kun." Celina said as she waved at him. Miwa was so happy to see her that he became over-dramatic. Miwa spotted Celina on the crowds, who's waving at him happily.

Miwa:** "Welcome home, Rou. You seems happy today~!"** *Grinned as Kai glanced at Miwa.*

Kai: **"I'll tell you what happened on my little journey." ***smirked as he arrived at the King's Throne* **"Father, I'm home." ***bowed down to the king*

Celino: *smiled gently at Kai as he stand from his throne and walked up to him* **"Welcome home, my Son."**

Suiko noticed Celino in a royal clothing. She blushed of how the black royal suit completely matches with his looks. "Nii-chan looks cools~! Don't you think~!" Celina said as she turned to Suiko. "Y-Yah..." Suiko silently turned away.

Celino: "**How is your day, Roukinel?"**

Shingo: _**"The Prince and his father have a very close bond between father and son. The King trusted the prince's decision to do righteous task. So, His father trust him to be the next king of his kingdom"**_

Kai: *Kai stand and then turned his face away to the crowds, pretend to be a bit embarrassed of what he'll say*** "Umm... It's good... Today I met this woman... She's very beautiful...**

Miwa: **"Our Prince is in love~!"** *shouted in excitement as Kai glared at him*

Kai:** "Keep on talking, Flu and you know where I stab you with my sword... Anyway, She do not feared me... She knew I'm not the type of person to hurt others.. She's amazing..."** *Smiled, remembering his moments with Misaki before she kept her distances*

Celino: *Smirked*  
**"It seems that my son have grown into a man~ Roukinel, Not all people feared us, they usually focus on the cover of the book, but they'll never read what's within the book. I'm glad that you found your queen." **  
*smiled as Kai blushed slightly*

Miwa: **"I can imagine what our new Queen looks like~! With our Soon-to-be-King~!"***Miwa fist-pumped as Kai stepped hard on Miwa's foot.* Ow!

Kai: **"Please do not make a fool out of me, Father. I will not become a King. I do not want to become a King..."**

Celino: **"Why not, Roukinel? It's traditional to pass the Royal crown to our children. Sons or Daughters. You can't change the rules."** *he place his hand on his shoulder*

Kai:** "but Father, You are much better King then I ever will. To be kind to your peoples, your enemies and your son. I just...not good enough..."** *Kai look down as the audience can't keep their eyes away from the play. Dharc gotten a little more interested on the play*

Celino:** "Roukinel, I believe that you will be a Great King. I am confident that you will success to protect our beloved kingdom and our love ones."**

Shingo:_**"Then suddenly, The Prince of the Oracle Kingdom bursted into the King's Throne. The King, the Prince and the Guardian stared at him, shocked."**_

Naoki: **"How Dare You! You took my sister Away from me!"** *walked up to the King*

Celino: *stared at him confused as he walked up to the Prince*  
**"What do you mean, Meteor Break Wizard? Did we do something sinful?" **

Naoki: **"Yes! You got my sister involve! My dear sister...They took her away just to get to you! My Sister..."** *Naoki looked down, pretend to be hurt from his lost of his sister as Celino quietly stared at him*

Celino: **"Please, Do not worry. We will find her. We cannot leave something so important just like that." ***He smiled at Naoki*

Naoki: **"R-Really? ... I knew those rumor were not true..."** *he smiled*

Kai: **"Rumors? Explain, Prince Meteor..."**

Naoki:** "My people heard that the Darkness Kingdom have kidnapped my sister for your selfish reason. But the kidnapper said that 'We will take down the Darkness King-' then fall out of the window." ***Naoki said as Miwa laughed out loud*

Miwa: **"GAHAHAHA! What kind of person who send a clumsy kidnapper~! Ahahahaahha!"** *Miwa kept on laughed as he hold his stomach.

Kai:** "Father, Permission to knock him out...?"**

Celino: **"Umm...I don't think-"** *was interrupted by Kai knocked Miwa unconscious by kicking him on the stomach* **Too Late... Anyway, I have a plan, but it almost like a gamble between life and death..."**

Naoki:** "As long as Fortuna was back safely, I am happy to accept the challenge..."***Serious, Kai looked at him, shocked*

Kai:** "Fortuna... She's..."** *he thought for a moment*

Celino: **"What's wrong, Son?"**

Kai: **"Fortuna... is the woman I fell in love with..."**

- Change Scene, Deep within the Forest -

"This is really getting interesting so far" Suiko smiled as Kourin and Celina nodded. "I hope Miwa is alright from that kick..." Celina said worried as Kourin smiled at her. "This is acting, all the violent actions are fake." Kourin smiled as Celina looked at her and smiled. "That's good"

Shingo:** "****_Meanwhile, Ildona was walking through the forest with Lillian by his side. Ildona was...singing..." _***staring at Ren*

Ren:**_ "Walking down the road to who knows where~ Plotting something evil to the Darkness Den~! _****Wow, I should make a song out of this~!"**

Asaka:_ "Yes, Sir IIdona~!"_

Shingo:_**"They arrived at a well-hidden cave and when they went inside, they found Fortuna in a cage with Nightmist sitting by the cage, guarding it"**_

Ren: **"Well done, Captain Nightmist~! You are Awesome~!" ***smiled like a child again*

Kairuno:** "Oh Stop it~! XD You are my bestie friend~ Now, Give me high-five~!"** *He high-fived Ren as that audience and Shingo stare at them, sweatdropped*

"Hahaa~ Very interesting villains, don't you think~?" Dharc smiled as Lunetta sweats. "But they suppose to look more evil... Then again, it doesn't make the play more confused to get the auiance's attention." Lunetta said as she kept on watching the play.

Shingo: You guys suppose to be evil...

Kairuno: Oh, Okay. Ahem.  
**"MUAHAHAHAAHAHAH~! I got the princess you wanted. So where's my money" ***evil smirk went across his face as Ren did the same*

Ren: *chuckled*** "Do not worry, My friend. Once we murder the Darkness Kingdom, We have all the wealth and no one can stop us!"** *He laughed in the most evil way. The audience got scared of the two*

"Oh, Nevermind~" Lunetta said happily as Dharc chuckled. "Very, very interesting villains~"

Shingo:_** "T-They two villains laughed as Misaki over-heard their plans" **_*stuttered*

Misaki:_ "You will never get away with this! I know that they will never fall into your plans. They do not know who I am, so your plan will fail!"_

Ren: *stared at he then his smirk was widen*  
**"You, Naive little Princess~ You already met with their Prince this morrow, have you not?"**

Misaki: *shocked as she looked down* _"N-No... It can't be..."_

Ren: *Leans on the Cage as he look closer to her, the same smirk remains on his face*  
**"You are completely involve~ Their Prince have fallen for you as you were fallen for him...If he finds out that you're captured. What will he do, I wonder~?" ***questioned as Misaki created fake tears*

Misaki: _"N-No! He cannot come! He is not in love with me! Please, Throw away your plans and let him be!" _*she panicked as she tried to convinced him to leave Kai alone*

Rei: **"It's too late for that now, My dear~ They game has started. We have the Princess of Good Lucky by our side~ So we will win this battle~"** *he laughed as He walked our of the staged with Asaka and Kairuno*

Misaki:_ "No... Please... Please... I don't want this... I don't want to lose him... I don't want to suffer much more then I do... My heart cannot continue to beat if he is not here... Please.. My Prince...Don't come!"_ *she prayed as Kai stared at her at the back stage*

Half of the audience cried their eyes out for Misaki. They even shouted out, 'Prince, Save the princess!', 'No, Princess, Don't be sad!' or 'I'll give that Red head bastard the piece of my mind!'. Some of the comments made Dharc laughed. "Hahaha~"

- Change Scene, Outside the forest -

Shingo:_** "The King of the Darkness Kingdom was outside of the Forest. Staring at the forest of his enemy, he thought back of what his son said to him"**_

"Celino~!" Dharc and his family cried out as they all waved happily at him. Celino noticed his family and sweat dropped. He also noticed Suiko and smiled to her. She turned away. Celino turned back on the play.

Celino: **"I have not foreseen for my son and the Princess of the Oracle kingdom to cross paths in such a foul day as this... I cannot let those fiends harm them any futher... My son... Forgive me to leave you behind... But you better have my grandchildren once I bring her back... ***he said as he entered the forest as the girls in the crowd giggled*

Shingo: **_"The king entered the darkest end of the forest. He have found the dark cave as he went into the cave. He found the imprison Princess, who is crying in sadness. The king walked up to her."_**

Celino: **"You must be the Princess of the Oracle Kingdom... and the woman who do not feared my son" ***smiled as Misaki looked up at him, shocked*

Misaki: _"You must be... Run, Please run far away from here! You'll be in danger, My King!"_*She panicked as she reach out to Celino. Celino kneed down and held her hand*

Celino:** "Do not worry, Princess. Once I freed you from this prison. You will be free. Now... Stand back." ***he stood up and he place his hand on the sword."

Shingo:**_"As the Princess crawled back to the cage. The King successfully sliced the cage apart and take the princess outside. But what he didn't noticed that IIdona was waiting for him outside."_**

Ren: **"Ahahaha~ My dear King of Darkness Kingdom~ Leaving so soon? The party as just begun~"** *laughed in a deep, evil voice as Celino smiled in the most darkest way, very similar to Dharc's*

"Now that's definitely my boy~" Dharc smirked as He continued watching.

Celino: **"Oh~? I did not know the party just begun. So, What 'games' shall we play?"***Keep his calm and smiling face as Ren laughed*

Ren:** "This game is called****_ 'Take the Crown'_****~ A very interesting game, All you have to do is to Die." **

Shingo:**_ "IIdona snapped his fingers and Lillium and Nightmist jumped out with their weapons, ready to attack. The King remains calm as he step right in front of the Princess" _**

Celino:** "Princess. I will create an opening path... On my signal, you run as quickly as you can. Do not turn back, keep running till you found my son..." ***whispered to you as he's in his sword position*

Misaki:_ "What about you, My King...?" _*sound worried as Celino turned to her and smiled*

Celino:** "Do not worry, my Child. I will be fine. Will you pass my son a message for me...?" **

Misaki:_ "Yes, King..." _*Celino said as he continued to smiled. Misaki is in tears*

"THAT BASTARD BETTER NOT KILL CELINO!" Dharc shouted as the crowds shuched him. He sit back as he glared at Ren.

Shingo: *his face is flooding with tears***_ "As The King said his final words to the princess, his face remains calm and still have the gentle smile on his face. The King attacked IIdona's alleys and quickly made an open path for the princess. The princess haste to find her beloved Prince. As for the Prince, He realised that his father disappeared after the meeting of Meteor Break Wizard. He quickly hurried to into the forest with his close friend by his side. Then he saw the princess running towards him with tears falling on her face. The Prince quickly pulled her into his warm embrace._**

Kai:** "I thought I lost you, my dear Princess... I'm afraid that I am too late..."***he tighten his grip as Misaki hug back*

Misaki: _"I am so sorry, my Prince... But I am fine now... All thanks to your wonderful father..."_ *she clenched as she mention his father*

Kai: **"I see..."**

Miwa: *Looks behind the princess.**"It seems the enemy is coming... Stay on your guard"**

Shingo: **_"Then, IIdona walked up to them, dragging the dead king by the cape and threw him right in front of them. The prince stared at his father's lifeless body as he kneed down"_**

Kai:** "F-Father..."**

Ren:** "Hahahaha~! He is dead, Child! Even thought he manage to kill my allies. I gave him a simple surprised attack~"** *he laughed ask Kai glared at Ren.*

Kai: **"My Father... I will kill you, IIdona!" ***his glare is much more darkner then his father*

Ren:** "But first, I must kill you~" ***He took out a gun, (paint gun) and shot Kai, but Miwa protected Kai from the gun with his body"

Kai:** "Flunoter!"** *he lifted up Miwa as Miwa pretended to suffer in pain as he hold on his wound (the red paint) on his shirt*

Miwa:** "I-I know the King is gone...but now it's your reponsiblity...to protect the kingdom... Protect the princess and our p-people... Please... live a happy life... Our... beloved... New king..."** *he slowly closed his eyes and sleep*

Kai: **"No... No, no , NO!"** *took out his sword and charge after Ren as Ren laughing like a maniac*

Misaki: _"My prince..."_

Shingo:**_ "They both fight to the death. In the end, The Prince won the fight, but he never stop stabbing the dead Origin Mage. He's eyes is blinded by Rage and Revenge, he will never stop. Then, the princess hug him at the back."_**

Misaki: _"My dear Prince... Please, listen to my words... Let my voice reach you... I wanted to tell you the final words of your father."_

Kai: *pushed her away* **"Stop! Do not speak of my father! Do not anger me any further!"***he shouted at her as she stared at him. She gave him a sorrowful face as she continued*

Misaki: **_"My words to you...My son... Whatever happens, Do not lose yourself to your anger, your revenge and your sadness."_**

Kai:** "No, Be Quiet! Be quiet!" **

Misaki:_** "I will always be watching you from the**__** stars as I always think of you." **_

Kai:**"Stop! Don't make me remember!"***He hold his head like his's head was about to burst*

Misaki: **"_You have something to protect, people who looks up to you, a princess whom you love."_**

Kai:** "Please! Stop it! I demand you to stop right now!"** *started to shout loader*

Misaki:_** "You must take the Title as King and give guidance to your people. You better have my grandchildren too."** _*Misaki laughed at the last sentence as tears falls down in her face*

Shingo: **_"The Prince have lost himself to the everlasting sadness and despair of the lost of his father... His Anger as rised and took control of the fallen Prince..."_**

Kai: **"No more... No more nonsense..."** *He clenched on his sword and rise it up*

Misaki:_ "These words did not reach you, My Prince... And I failed to bring you back... But even so... All I wanted to tell you is... That I am fortunate to have fallen in love with you, My Dearly Beloved..."_ *Then, Kai stabbed her, kinda*

Shingo:_**"She smiled so gently, so happy as her tears continues to fall... Then, The Fallen Prince killed her with his sword... He soon have realized what he have done..."**_

Kai: **"No... T-This cannot be... This is not..."***kneed down and carried his dead lover in his arms.* **"My beautiful princess... This is such an unfortunate day to have you as my wife... My bride... What have I become, My dear..." ***he said as he slowly kissed her on the lips*

The audience were crying. Suiko already in tears when she saw Celino's lifeless body, many thought running trough her head as her sisters cries. Celina also cried more then she usually do, she felt like the play is like a real story of someone's important and seeing Miwa and Celino laying on the flood dead, she kept on telling herself that it is just a play, but she's still crying. Dharc and Lunetta didn't cry, but Dharc wears a serious face as Lunetta leans back and sighed. The stage lights were off and the spot lights focus on Shingo.

Shingo:**_ "The New King have his heart turn cold... The Prince of the Oracle Kingdom is his only ally, Meteor Break Wizard. He understand his sadness and rage... but he cannot change him... The New King kept his promise to his father. He became king, but he is not the same kind Prince before he lost everyone who is close to him, he can protect only to his people, but he is a murderous villain to the outsider... He became a cruel King. _**

**_A new form of Darkness have been born. _**

**_The End"_**

* * *

**Hahaha... I don't think this is tragic enough... =_="**

**Well, This is a very very long chapter for a play, don't you think?**

**Anyway, I hope you keep on reading because there is one last chapter to be done.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Yo, It's Yoru NightWitch~!  
0w0...  
Actually I have no idea what to say on this one... Ehhhhh... Oh!  
Ren x Asaka, Celino x Suiko an Miwa x Celina stories were here~!  
I try to make it as short as possible for Kaisaki~!**

P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.

* * *

_**Play for the Play:**__  
The Truth_

After the play ended, Misaki immediately jumped of the stage and ran away to wherever her feet can take her, she can't be bother to change her clothes. Everyone, even the audience, stared at Kai who was about to bursted into flames.

"** MISAKI...**" Kai glared at the door where Misaki, then he ran after her. He didn't change since he's wanted to capture her. Lunetta smirked wider. "It seems we have another story to tell~" Lunetta giggled as Dharc laughed. The Stage actors bowed to the audience, Lunetta went on stage and drop the curtains. Lunetta went to the dressing room.

"Everyone~! You are all not allow to change till the end of the festival~! Got it~!" Lunetta smiled happy as Kairuno and Ren high-fived. Celino sighed as he walked out with his costumes.

- School Corridors, 1th floor -

As soon as he's out of the dressing rooms, he was surrounded by girls. Celino learn not to be rude to girls or women, so he's struggling to get out.  
_  
'Darius-sama~! What's your real name~?'_

'Would you like to join us for lunch, Darius-sama~?'

'Darius-sama~ Are you looking for your Queen~?'

The girls were asking a lot of Questions Celino doesn't mind about it, but the girls were pushing and shoving each other, he can't able to go through.

"I'm sorry, My Ladies, but I have an urban business to attend to. Please Forgive me." Celino said as he actually smiled sadly. The Girls screamed as they hug tackled Celino. He fell on his butt, he sit up as he sighed. "Oh boy...This is bad..." Celino whispered to himself as he sighed. Then he noticed Suiko walking up to him and a crowd of girls.

"What are you all doing with my boyfriend?" Suiko glared at all the girls as Celino looked at her confused as he tilted his head. "Sui-chan? Hi." Celino smiled as the girls immediately get off Celino, He stand and dust of his costume. Suiko grabbed his arm and dragged him off to another floor.

"Celino, You could just say you're meeting up with your girlfriend or something..." Suiko said as she let go of his arm. Celino chuckled. "I can't do that, Sui-chan. I cannot lie to girls, but I do keep secrets." Celino smirked as he place a finger on his lips with his sharp eyes. Suiko heart almost stop. Celino spotted someone, someone he knows. He ran up to her.

"Kawaii-chan~" Celino said as he wrapped his arms around Asaka's neck. "E-Eh!? I told you not to call me that!" Asaka blushed as Suiko walked up to them. Ren and Asaka looks like they're about to go to one of the class's cafe, but Celino unexpectedly hug Asaka. "Kawaii-chan...?" Ren questioned as Asaka tries to get out of Celino's hug.

"Well, It's apart of her name. A~sa~ka~! Sa~ka~! Ka~ then I thought she was cute, so Ka~wa~ii~cha~n~" Celino said as he whispered to Asaka's ears, she's blushing pure red. Celino laughed and let go of her. "That is why she's cute~!" Celino said as Asaka punching his shoulder lightly. Suiko stared at them, she was envious of Asaka of how close she is with Celino. Suiko and Celino's relationship were just base of business as an Idol and as Idol's son and Bodyguard. They were not allowed to be in a relationship because of Dharc's Taboo rules.

"Stop making fun of me!" Asaka shouted as she pouts. Celino laughed more. "So, Have you thought about it? My Queen~?" Celino smirked as Asaka stared at him and smiled. "Fufufu~ You know I cannot refuse, My King~" Asaka grinned as she crossed her arms. Ren and Suiko looked at them confused, Ren was annoyed of how Asaka addressed Celino as a role of a King.

"Then Let's go~!" Celino smiled happily as he held Asaka's hand and about to walk off, but Ren stop him. "Where do you think you're A-chan?" Ren smiled as Celino stared at him, confused. Then he turned to Asaka. "Didn't tell him?" Celino questioned as Asaka shook her hand.

"I can't. Ren-sama is having fun, so I don't want to disturb him with a boring news." Asaka explained Ren glared at her, she jumped. "We're playing Vanguard~!" Celino smiled as Suiko sweats, Ren just stared at him.

"Ha? Then what's with the Queen?" Ren questioned as Celino shrugged. "That's just a pet name. Like she calls me King." Celino smiled as Suiko walked up to them.

"I see... Asaka-san, Aren't you on a date with Ren-san?" Suiko smiled as Asaka's blushed. Ren got the idea. "Yeees~ We're on our little date~" Ren said as he hugged Asaka and pulled her away from Celino, leaving Asaka and Celino confused.

"Oh, Okay~! I'll text ya later, Kawaii~Queen~!" Celino smiled and wave at her. "I'll text you back, Kakkoii King!" Asaka wave back as Celino walked off with Suiko. Asaka turned to Ren, who is glaring down at her. She was sweating, worried if she did something wrong.

"U-Umm...D-Did I do something rude to you, R-Ren-sama...?" She stuttered as Ren lean down at Asaka. He kissed her and that kiss gave her quiet a shock, but she go like it. Ren lean back. Asaka blushed pure red. "Don't get too close to Celino... I don't care if you guys are best friends or a playmate, but don't you dare betray me, Asaka..." Ren said seriously as Asaka stared at him, shocked.

"B-B-But... I can't... I-I owe him one..." Asaka said as she blushed. Ren smiled in the most scariest way. "I don't give a Crappy~Yappy~Yap~ Just do what I told you to do~" Ren smiled so happily as Asaka sighed. "Alright..." Asaka said as she sighed and turned away. Ren noticed her reaction of the order he gave her. He looked at her then gently hug her from the back. "Please, Asaka... I just... Don't want to let you go..." Ren tighten his grip as Asaka blushed. "Ren-sama..."

- On the 2nd Floor -

Celino was laughing so much as Suiko stared at him. "You should have seen the look of Ren's face~ He is definitely jealous." Celino continued to laughed as Suiko rise a brow. "So, You pretend to get close to her because of his reaction?" Suiko questioned as Celino shook his head.

"No, We have a very close relationship. It all started a month ago." Celino smiled as Suiko stared at him. "Tell me more, I would like to hear it..." Suiko said as Celino turned to her with a confused look on his face. "Alright. I was suppose to visit Ren. So, I took the elevator, but I took the wrong floor. The whole floor belong to Asaka, I haven't seen her for a while, so I walking around to check up on her."

_- Flashback -_

'So dark here. Is she going to do a show? Or she's not here...?' Celino thought as he spotted the stage. He walked up to the stage and her someone's crying. "Asaka? Are you okay?" Celino questioned aa he waited for her reply. "... I'm fine. Please leave me alone." Asaka said, Celino knew she was lying.

"A gentleman shouldn't leave a crying woman. Don't worry, I'll find you in the dark." Celino said as Asaka, laughed weakly. "Ha... That's impossible... It's pitch black in here..." Asaka said.

"Have you forgotten what I am? To most people, I'm a Demon. To my people, I'm a Prince. I can see within the darkness you know, much better then humans." Celino chuckled as he looked up at Asaka sitting on her trapeze with her eyes full of tears. Celino became serious. "What happened..?" He asked as Asaka gracefully jumped off the trapeze and then clenched on the bar. The trapeze slowly brings her down to the stage. Celino jumped on the stage. Asaka don't want to admit or tell her feeling to anyone, but she can't bare it anymore.

"I-It's Ren-sama... He never once look at me... I train...won all the battles in tournaments, but he never once look at me... He only interested in Kai... Aichi... Even Suiko and Misaki... But he never once look at me like he look at them..." Asaka looks down, letting her tears falls as Celino went closer to her, he gently place his hand behind her head and pull her head on his chest. "I knew it's hard, but I'm sure he have a reason for his actions. I'm a man and I can tell that he's knows too much about you then you think~" Celino chuckled as Asaka looked up at him confused.

"Anyway, Let's have fun~ Sad girls doesn't suit their beauty~" Celino smiled as Asaka wiped her tears away and smiled back. "Thanks..." Asaka said.

"Okay~! Let's play a card game called 'Spit'~!" Celino said happily he sat down at the edge of the stage. He explained the rules to Asaka. He won many times, but Asaka isn't giving up. "Once more time!" Asaka yelled as Celino laughed.

"Cute. I should call you Kawaii~chan." Celino said as Asaka blushed. "No! Call me 'Queen'~!" Asaka said as Celino laughed more. Asaka giggled and they laughed together. "Then you can call me, Kakkoii King~!" Celino suggested as Asaka nodded. Celino thought for a moment.

"You know~ I have thought the most Brilliant idea~!" Celino smirked as Asaka looked at him confused. "What idea?" Asaka asked as Celino's smirk became wider. "Let's~Make~Ren~Jellious~!" Celino smirked as Asaka stared at him.

"Ha? Why?" Asaka asked a Celino lay down on the stage. "Easy, This way, we'll know how much. He cared about you~" Celino said as Asaka thought for a while. "Let's do it." Asaka said seriously as Celino stand and hold out his hand. "I'm looking forward to be working with you~" Celino smile as Asaka place her hand to his. "Same~" Asaka smirked.

- Flashback Ends -

"And that's how we became best friends." Celino smiled as Suiko was relieved. Suiko took a deep breath and about to tell him her feeling, but was interrupted by Kai's shout.

**"CELINO GOLDENHEARTS... WHERE. IS. MISAKI...?" **Celino and Suiko turned to the end of the corridor. They saw Kai and he does not look very happy, the people who's in the corridor run for their life sake. "_'The New form of Darkness has been born'_. Now I know what Shingo meant." Celino smiled happily as Suiko calmly stared at Kai, who was right in front of them.

"I don't know where she is, but If you want, I used the help of the shadows to locate were she is?" Celino smiled as Kai still in a foul mood. "Then, Hurry up, My patients are over the limits..." Kai said darkly as Celino sighed. Celino closed his eyes for a while, once he opened them, his eyes changes into beep blue galaxy, like Aichi's PSY quilia.

"She's on the roof. All alone as she watch the crowds, I don't think she'll be going anywhere any time soon." Celino said as his eyes went back to normal.

"Thanks." Kai dashed off as Celino stared at him. "Hopefully he didn't do something inappropriate on the roof. If that happens I might as well stop them from going any further." Celino sighed as Suiko stared at him. "Amazing..." Suiko whispered as Celino glanced at her with a sad look on his face. "It isn't..."

- Meanwhile, Outside of the school.(Where all the Food stall and such) -

Celina was looking at all the different stall, is very excited to play all the games. "Come on, Miwa-kun~!" Celina turned back and wave at Miwa, who still wearing his costume. "Right, I'm coming." Miwa laughed as he walked up to her. Celina held his hand.

"You were amazing actor~! I cried my eyes out when you die." Celina said as she turned away, blushing. "I'm glad~!" Miwa smiled, happy that she cared about him in a way.

"Why are you still in your costume?" Celina questioned as Miwa looked at her. "Oh, Your mom said to keep in on till the end of the day. Don't know why." Miwa said as Celina looked back.

"Well, You're popular with the girls, See~!" Celina pointed behind him as he turned, he saw a crowd of girls looking at him. Miwa sweatdropped. "Wow... Sometimes I wonder how the Ultra Rare put up with the fans..." Miwa said as he held Celina's hand and started walking faster as the girls behind them follows him.

"Mommy said they used this thing called Taser, this spray called Pepper spray and Nii-chan is their bodyguards or pretend boyfriend." Celina smiled happily as Miwa took her behind the outside stage. The stage is used for rock bands. The girls gave up and walked into the school.

"Good, We're safe..." Miwa said as he looks down at Celina. Celina was blushed pure red on how she end up on Miwa's chest, covering her mouth with his hand. Miwa also blushed and let go of her. "W-Wha-! I am so sorry!" Miwa almost yelled as Celina flailed in embarrassment. "I-I-It's alright! I-It's not..ehh... W-We have to e-escape! From the g-girls.. Weuah!" Celina shuttered, then covered her face with her hands. Miwa looked at Celina and chuckled.  
_  
'How cute...'_ Miwa thought as he slowly walked up to her. Celina felt him getting closer, she turned around and noticed he is right in front of her, she looked up at him. "What's wrong?" Celina questioned as Miwa lean towards her. "You are so adorable..." Miwa whispered as Celina blushed more.

"Actually... T-There's something I wanted to ask you..." Celina muttered as she looked down, fiddling her fingers. Miwa looked as her confused. "What is it...?"

"C-Can I...call you by your first name...?" Celina keeps her head down as her eyes looks at him, if he's okay with it. Miwa just smiled. "Of course, then I can call you Cena-chan~!" Miwa smiled as Celina face lit up.

"Taishi-kun~!" Celina said gently, her eyes sparkles more as her lips form a gentle smile. Her face is full of happiness and grace that Miwa couldn't take it. He suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. "T-Taishi-kun?" Celina blushed as he tighten his grip. "Cena, I-" Miwa was interrupted by a sudden shout. On the back stage.

**"F*CK! WHY NOW!?"**

Both Celina and Miwa jumped. _  
'Now I know how Kai feel when people interrupted his moments...' _Miwa sighed heavily as Celina tugged his cape. "What's Fahk, Taishi-kun...?" Celina questioned as she tilted her head, Miwa looked at her, paled._ 'How innocent can she gets!? What have Dharc and the others been doing with Celina and Celi!?' _Miwa thought as he struggles to find a good, harmless answer.

"U-Umm... It's a very very bad word. If you say that bad word, then you're a bad girl." Miwa explained as Celina's eyes became teary. "I-I don't wanna be a bad girl." Celina said as Miwa stared at her then stared laughing. "Come on, Let's fine the screamer of that bad word." Miwa held her hand and walked off to the backstage. It's looks like the singer of the band lost her voice. Celina knew the problem and walked up to them.

"Cena, What are you-"

"THANK YOU~!" The manager of the band hug Celina. That ticked Miwa off and kicked the manager. "**Touchy~Touchy, then go to helly.**" Miwa glared down as he gave the evil smirk at the manager. "Taishi-kun~! I'm going to be a singer~!" Celina smiled happily as Miwa turned to her. "Oh."

Celina pick up the mic and walked to the stage with the band, she turned back to Miwa. "Wish me lucky~!" Celina winked then walked off. Miwa blushed slightly as he chuckled._ 'One of a kind girl, huh...?' _He thought as Celina.

"Hey, Everyone~! The lead singer have lost her voice, so I'll sing for her sake of the band and the festival! I hope you all enjoy!" Celina smiled happily as they crowds go wild. Dharc and Lunetta was in the crowds. "Honey~! Our girl is the lead singer~! She's going to follow mommy's footsteps~!" Lunetta squealed as she hugged her husband's arm. Dharc is not happy.

"This song is called_ 'Dangerous'_" Celina then started to sing.

**xxx**

_Don't know anything about you~  
So close, just a touch away~  
Your love hits me like no other~_

Misaki was leaning on the fence, she noticed Celina singing a song. She smiled at Celina._ 'So cute... Always honest... Why can't I be like Cena-chan... The song even match my feelings... Except I can easily escape...' _Misaki thought as she sighed, she didn't noticed that Kai was standing behind her.

_They say I'm a true believer~  
I know something's taking over now~  
I wanna run but I don't know how~  
You just crossed my border now~  
Just a kiss away~_

Misaki felt like someone's watching her. She immediately turned and found Kai who is right in front of her. Kai gave her the darkest smirk. "**I found you...**" Kai said as Misaki twitched then quickly ran pass him and head for the door. She tries to opened the door, but the door was locked.

"W-What!?" Misaki began to panicked as she turned to him. He was holding the key. "Now you can't escape from me this time..." Kai smirked.

_Give me a break~  
I'm melting away~  
You're so dangerous~  
Or is it too late~?  
Gotta know what's on your mind~_

Kai showed her the roof key, Misaki went after it, but Kai threw it off the roof. Misaki was utterly shocked of his action. "Kai!? Why did you do that!? That's means we'll be suck here to who knows how long!" Misaki shouted.

_I'm out of control~  
Cause you want it all~  
You're so dangerous~  
My biggest mistake~  
I'm blinded by your eyes~_

"Then answer my questioned. Why did you run away from me...?" Kai glared at as he walked up to her. Misaki have nowhere to run. "T-Then tell me this! Why did you do unnecessary actions on the play! The palm kiss! The Kiss on the lips! You suppose to kiss me at the forehead!" Misaki yelled as Kai continued to walk up to her, his smirk became wider.

_Dangerous~_

I'm out of control~

Don't you push it to the limit~  
Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch~  
No doubt, I wanna be your lover~

Misaki bumped on the fence behind her. Kai place both of his hand each side, so she can't able to escape. "Now that's an easy questioned. Because I want to." Kai leaned down and kissed her lips once again, but this time. It's a deep passionate kiss. Misaki's eyes were wide, but she able to kiss back.

_They say, just a pretender~  
I know something's taking over now~  
I wanna run but I don't know how~  
You just crossed my border now~  
Standing face to face~_

"W-Why...?" Misaki pushed him back as she's trying to catch her breath. Kai smirked. "And here I thought your a clever girl. It's because I love you, Misaki." Kai said as he capture her kiss once again.

_Give me a break~  
I'm melting away~  
You're so dangerous~  
Or is it too late~?  
Gotta know what's on your mind~_

"Now it's your turn... Why are you running away from me..." Kai said softly as he looks into into her mystic blue eyes, almost like she's under his control. "B-Because... I'm scared..."

_I'm out of control~  
Cause you want it all~  
You're so dangerous~  
My biggest mistake~  
I'm blinded by your eyes~_

"Am I really that scary?" Kai questioned as Misaki stared at him. "No, It's not that... I-I just don't know how to explain it... I wanted to tell you my feelings...but everything I try to say something... I just ran away... I guess... I'm scared of the changes between us..." Misaki turned her head away as Kai gently smiled down at her.

_Dangerous~_

"So what...? Even if we changes, My feelings for you can never be replace. You are mine and mine alone. You got it." Kai give her another kiss. Hearing Kai's words calms her down, she isn't afraid now. She pushed Kai back a bit. "_'I am fortunate to have fallen in love with you, My Dearly Beloved_'...and those words are my true feelings for you." Misaki sweetly smile at Kai.

_I'm out of control~  
Cause you want it all~  
You're so dangerous~  
My biggest mistake~  
I'm blinded by your eyes~_

"Even if our life became like the play, but this time, I will protect you, Misaki." Kai gave her another kiss.

**xxx**

"Thank you for listening~!" Celina smiled as she got off the stage and looked up at the roof. "Everything is alright now~!" Celina smiled happily as she went back to Miwa's side.

- Back to the roof -

Both Misaki and Kai was sitting down as their back were on the fence. Misaki lean on Kai's arm as Kai's head rest on her head. They hands were intertwined with each other.

"Kai, How are we suppose to get out of here...?" Misaki didn't mover from her position and her eyes remain close. "With this." Kai said as Misaki looked at him. He took out another key, Misaki started at him. "You have another key." Misaki sounds annoyed as Kai chuckled.

"I can't let my Run-away Princess escape from me again, Misaki. Besides, the other key was a fake key." Kai explained as Misaki turned and pouted. Kai laughed as He pulled her into a hug. Looks like their life was just turned out interesting.

* * *

**Everyone knews Kawaii(かわいい****) means Cute~ Well, Kakkoii(かっこいい****) means Cool/ Good-looking in Japanese~! Learnin' is Fun~! 8D**

**'Dangerous by Cascada'  
That song matches Kai a lot. 0.0**

**This is the last chapter of the 'Play for the Play'~ I hope everyone enjoy the stories! XD**


End file.
